This invention relates to a distributor gear assembly, particularly for double screw presses where the driving shaft distributes the torque directly to a distributing shaft and over an idler gear to another counter-rotating distributing shaft.
A large number of distributor gear assemblies of this type are known. For example, a distributor gear of the aforedescribed type is known where the gear on a second distributing shaft meshes with the first distributing shaft, in other words, where the latter represents the idler gear which serves as a connector to the gear of the driving shaft. This well known arrangement has, at first, the disadvantage that alternating bending stresses occur in the gears, resulting in a disadvantageous summation of the gear loads in relation to the bearing loads. These resulting loads must be handled by costly bearing arrangements or the result will be short durability even at low loads.
Several distributor gear assemblies for double screw presses use annular gears for the distribution of torque but usually provide for each distributing shaft a separate annular gear for the distribution of the power or torque, respectively through the annular gears (in this respect see for example DT-Gbm 7 316 993). Systems of this kind result in very expensive gear trains.
Furthermore, DT-OS 2 619 019 discloses an arrangement where the driving shaft is formed in such a way that it acts as one of the distributing shafts and its gear meshes partly with an idler gear and an annular gear with the gear of the second distributing shaft. This construction requires the use of a very large idler gear. Furthermore, the necessarily large size of the shaft which transfers the whole torque, and also the group of bearings for the second distributing shaft leads to an enlarged distance between the axes of both shafts.